


Shift

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [71]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Halloween, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hallowe'en [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Kudos: 7





	Shift

The door to the safe house crashed open. Clint snarled in pain as they fell into the wall. Most of his weight landed on her chest, making the air whoosh out of it. Her snarky comment at his grousing went unheard because of the lack of air. She sucked in a breath.  
“You could HELP, you big baby.” She grunted as she pushed off the wall. She adjusted her arm around his waist and lifted him off his feet. “If you weren’t so fucking heavy.”  
“Hey! I had to shift!”  
“A full shift? Seriously?”  
“I needed to stop the bleeding.” He gritted that last through his sharpened teeth. Her silvered eyes glared at him.  
“Does this look like stopped, birdbrain?” She held out her blood-soaked undershirt. She’d lost the leather top for easier mobility while carrying him and shooting at Hydra’s horde. She peeled the bloody shirt off and flung it at the floor with a wet squelch.  
Clint practically purred in appreciation of her body. “Can’t say I’m sorry.” He reached for her hand. His claws and her talons ticked against each other before their fingers locked together. “Fucking silver.”  
She flicked her hair and spattered his face with his own blood. He scrunched his face then raised an eyebrow. “Stay there.” She pulled a steel blade from an ankle sheath. Her boots were heavy on bare wooden floor.  
Clint pushed up on the arm of the couch to watch her. She glanced out the window. “Moon’s almost full.”  
“You’re not going anywhere until you heal that.”  
“The moon shift will heal it.” She would have smacked him upside the head if she was closer, but she wasn’t so she settled for winging a coffee cup at his head. “Ow! Hey! What was that for?”  
“You were stabbed with silver. The moon shift won’t heal it. Just like your last 2 shifts didn’t.”  
“Hey, at least I stopped the bleeding.” He closed his eyes and opened them slowly.  
“No, you didn’t. You only slowed it.” The burner ticked before the igniter caught the gas and produced a flame. She passed the blade through the fire until it glowed red hot. She licked her fangs as she sauntered closer to him.  
“Wha-what are you gonna do with that?”  
“I’m gonna cut it out.”  
“Cut what out? It’s not a silver bullet, babe.”  
“The flesh the silver touched.”  
“Oh no, no, no.” He rolled to his feet, putting the couch between him and her and his back to the bedroom. “That’s not necessary.” He swayed on his feet. No way would he make it to the door.  
“Come on, Barton. It’ll only hurt for a minute.”  
“That’s the minute I’m worried about!” They circled each other, one full circuit around the room. She lunged at him and he tried to dodge but with his blood loss, he didn’t do it fast enough. She tackled him onto the bedroom floor. He monkey-flipped her through the doorway and into the bathroom. She hadn’t let go of the knife.  
“The longer you dilly-dally, the colder this knife gets.”  
“Good because you aren’t cutting on me.”  
“Clint, just let me cut out that tissue. You can shift and it’ll heal.”  
“Then I’ll be stuck until sunrise.”  
“Not the first time we’ve slept together like that.” She balanced the point of the knife on her fingertip. “In fact, the first time we slept together you shredded my clothes.”  
“But my fur kept you warm.” Clint panted as he leaned against the wall. He was dangerously pale. “Fine…but…but you gotta bite me.”  
She straddled his thighs, the point of the blade at the stab wound. “You know that doesn’t always work on you.”  
“Because I’m a werewolf. I get it.”  
A vampire’s bite had antiseptic and anesthetic qualities. She raised her eyebrow then sighed. “Alright. But not very deep. You’ve lost too much blood and I’m not going to risk you losing anymore.”  
“Ok, baby.” Clint pulled his belt free of his pants and wrapped around his hand, forming a bit. He nodded and she shoved the blade in. He screamed into the leather. She struck as she began to cut. Endorphins filled his head as they swam through his blood. Blood poured over her hand. When it was done, she pulled back, his blood on her mouth. “Shift, Clint.” His head lolled to the side. His glassy eyes tried to focus on her, but they couldn’t and he could barely lift his head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shift, goddamit!” She punched him in his stab wound. His heavy eyes snapped open. The pupils were vertical slits in his pretty green eyes.

The strike team moved into the bedroom, guns at the ready. The state of the cabin prepared them for the worst. The bed frame had buckled under the weight of Barton’s werewolf form. His human body (fully healed) was curled protectively around hers. They were both nude and smeared with dirt and blood.  
“Would you look at these two assholes?” Rumlow kicked the bed frame.  
She moved faster than any of them could blink. The tip of her knife stopped right at his cornea. “Unless one of you brought coffee, you can all the get fuck out.” A to-go appeared over Rumlow’s opposite shoulder. “And this better not be pumpkin spice, fuckers.” She tossed the knife on the destroyed mattress and strode to the bathroom, unashamed and unafraid of her naked form in front of the all-male strike team.  
“Man, I fucking love her.” Barton scratched his head. “Anyone got a coffee for me?”


End file.
